vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Constellar Sombre
Summary Constellation Sombre is the ultimate warrior of light created by the fusion of Seraphinite and Constellar Ptolemy M7. Given the power of Gem-Knight Master Diamond, she was formed in order to defeat Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth along with Evilswarm Kerykeion. After her defeat, they left the world of Duel Terminal, before returning to investigate the disturbance caused by Tierra, Source of Destruction. In order to manipulate the Sephiroth system of the Naturia Sacred Tree to directly control the Sophia’s life force, she created the Yang Zing, but was forced by the Shadoll invasion to give her powers to the Tellarknight and to fuse with Master Diamond in order to gain the power to fight Construct, ultimately becoming victorious after the goddess’ death. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C Name: Constellar Sombre Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Level 4 Light Attribute Fairy Type Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fusionism, Light Manipulation, Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a variety of weapons), Soul Manipulation (Has Seraphinite's ability to touch souls), Fire Manipulation (Has Gem-Knight Garnet's Pyroxene), Water Manipulation (Has Gem-Knight Sapphire's Pyroxene), Electricity Manipulation (Has Gem-Knight Amber's and Gem-Kinght Tourmaline's Pyroxenes), Air Manipulation (Has Gem-Knight Emerald's Pyroxene), Earth Manipulation (Has Gem-Knight Sardonyx's Pyroxene), Magma Manipulation (Should have Gem-Knight Citrine's powers), Creation (Wields the Power of Creation of Sophia, the very concept of creation, Created Denglong from nothing. Can create a endless horde of foes similar to the Tribes), Sealing (Sealed Sophia, cutting her off from the Cycle of Reincarnation), Power Bestowal (Gave Naturia Leodrake a portion of her power to turn him into Leo, Guardian of the Sacred Tree, as well as giving the Tellarknights the power of the original Constellar Warriors), Resurrection and Holy Manipulation (Somewhat capable of purifying souls and reviving others), possibly Empathic Manipulation (Has the power of “spreading friendship”) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Has the combined power of Gem-Knight Lazuli, Seven Gem-Knight Pyroxenes, Twelve Constellar Constellation Rings, and The Power of Creation of Sophia. Fought Sophia, Goddess of Creation for several days straight alongside Evilswarm Kerykeion) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: High (Fought Sophia for several days straight and showed no signs of being tired afterwards) Range: At least kilometers Standard Equipment: 8 Pyroxenes, 12 Constellation Rings, 12 Constellar Weapons, and Master Diamond's sword Intelligence: High (Sombre has the combined skill and knowledge of eight Gem-Knights and twelve Constellar Warriors) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Konami Category:Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Flight Users Category:Fusions Category:Fusionism Users Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Claw Users Category:Staff Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Magma Users Category:Lava Users Category:Earth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Duel Terminal Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Holy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Board Game Characters